The road to Manhood!
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: Brand new and all, just got back to writing again. So this is the story of Ryoushi after the end of the series, where he will try to man up and finally prove that he isn't a Bum. Along the way, there will be twist and turns that will try to stop him and his only choice is to fight through or give up the women he loves forever. What will he do? Well time to find out, right!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't know the Anime, only the new plot and some of the made up characters.

( So I got into writing this story, because I love the anime. Two, I was stunned that there weren't many around. Thirdly, I want to go further in the story then the anime gave the fans with my own twists and turns. Hopefully I get some reviews and I am looking for a Beta. Also whatever you see a N, it means Narrator, but I'm still working getting it into the story more )

N-Once again our story takes us to the infamous otogi bank and their tales of heroism. Now on with the show, as time seems to be moving forward. It had been already a month since ryoshi had saved the love of his life from danger again. Proving that he would always be at her side no matter what happens, after all this is his story now. His chance to finally be the man that she needs instead of the useless bum, but how that would happen is a secret for now. Oh well, oh wait I see ryoshi coming out of his house and heading to school now! Better be quiet now.

I was taking the regular route like any other day, trying to get to school just to see ryoku this morning. It seems that she was trying to avoid me more after the party. I did come out to strong, telling her that I would wait for her and always love her. It was the truth after all, but at least we still work together. I can finally come out to the front line with her and protect her. Yet, I still scare around crowds of people...the very idea gave me chills of all the eyes that look at me.

Shaking my head out of thinking about it, before it was too late. I was already at the school gates, but no sign of ryuko or even ringo. Deciding that they must be already in class, I just went to class like normal. They were there of course, just talking and I just walked up to them.

" Morning, what's going on? "

It was all I could say at the moment, they both turned to me.

" Nothing, ryoshi. Just talking about ryouko's collection of romance novels "

Ryuko blushed at her claim and just turned away angrily

" No we weren't! We just have a new assignment today "

I just enjoy when ryuko blushed, it brought a smile to my face. Yet, we have a new assignment this early in the day? That was strange.

" What is the task? "

" Oh it is helping a student carry around school supplies for some huge school play " ringo had answered first.

Ryuko just shrugged, and I just knew that it couldn't be that hard.

" Alright, I can help with that if you want? "

Ringo looked away for a moment, as a evil smile graced her face.

" Of course you can, I have to go meet with the client. You and ryouko can carry the things, alright? "

" What the hell do you mean, work with this bum "

Ryouko had started to shout off and I only hung my head at her words. Her and Ringo had started to walk off, and that left me alone with..well myself now. So I had decided to do the right thing and went alone to start moving the supplies. When I had gotten there, the door to the tool shed was open and I pondered about it, before heading inside.

I kept my guard up in these surroundings, after all. One can never be too careful, as I looked around. I heard someone's footsteps and equipped my slingshot ready for it. When they were just around the corner, I had jumped out and ready a shot at the prey. A loud shriek was heard throughout the shed, as a girl was frightened by me. Falling to the floor as I lowered my slingshot.

" I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else "

I said in a rush, in my weak voice as she looked at me with fear still in her eyes. Taking a good look at her, she was very appealing with yellow eyes and her long brown hair was put into buns. She was dressed in the school uniform, but hers was a dark color instead of the usual white. She stood up and wondered about me, we never met.

" Oh, I'm Morino Ryoushi from Otogi bank "

She instantly lightened up and relax at the name.

" Okay, I am sorry if I was scared. I was trying to get the boxes ready to be carried. Where are the other two that are suppose to help? "

" They went looking for you, I came to start moving things "

" Well thank you, come on and help me then. By the way, my name is Naiyo Yuki "

I only nodded at her, and helped with all the boxes. Taking them outside the shed, one by one until they were all outside. I only worked hard as Yuki was helping me as well. She was really nice, not weird at all...of course, he remembered Himaru. She still tried to steal him from Ryouko but he never budged from his stance.

Naiyo had brought out the last box, but it looked really heavy for her. Trying to get it out the door, she had started to wobble around. I had quickly reacted by grabbing the other side of the box and helping her carry it. She smiled at me, and I just looked away blushing. Just placing the box on the ground and waited around for Ringo and Ryouko to get here. I had very little to do to pass the time, so I decided to be friendly to Naiyo

" So, what is this for anyway? "

" It's for a play, I am playing a witch that tries to kill Snow white "

" So these are the costumes and props for the play?

" Yups! "

She only nodded at me and keep moving around with a box in both our arms. I kept my close to my face to block her gaze from view, I was just trying to stay brave. I needed to man up but at least, I haven't tried to hide from view as usual. We were already reaching the Prop room inside the school, and soon the request would be over. I entered first, placing the boxes into the room and then quickly walking out into room.

Just looking around in the halls for anyone, Still no Ryouko or Ringo at all. Was what I going to do, I about to reach my limit with her. Shaking my head from that idea, I will do this because I wil...what dragged me out of my thoughts was a sharp sheik that had sounded close by. I looked behind myself rather quickly, and watched as Naiyo had tripped on something. I sprang into action for a split second, and caught her in my arms.

" Are you okay? " I was speaking in my manly voice as I looked at her.

" Thank you, so much. Youre so cool! "

She blushed at me but did something unexpected by kissing me on the cheek, like I was her hero in knights armor...after a few seconds of staring at her, I heard a growl in the background. Then turned away from her and saw Ryouko and Ringo, eyeing the two of us. I didn't know what to do at this moment in time, so I decided to do what I did best. Act like a Bum.

" Oh, Ryuoko there you are. I was just...umm, helping out the client. That's all "

Turning back to his weakly man voice with sweatdrops running down his face. Ryouko only turned away from me and walked towards Naiyo. Speaking to her about the request being done and then walked away from us, along with ringo who knew that this would be interesting. I had done something wrong today, Ryouko is going to think that I like Naiyo...what am I going to do. While I wasn't looking, Naiyo had walked in front of me with a smile on her face.

" Ryoushi, I thank you for all the help and saving me. I hope you come to the play, I promise that it will be great, so support me! "

I backed up little because of her staring and I only nodded at her.

" I'ii see you around then, well bye "

Taking this chance to escape her gaze right away, she was waving at me until I had left her. Despite this her waving had finally stopped and she smiled darkly at his retreating form.

" So that's the guy that is Hunting Hitsujikai, well it will be fun playing around with such a simple guy. I was only suppose to keep tabs on them, but I've decided to get involved "

N-She had just gotten the perfect chance for her own plans, which were a total mystery, even to me. It seems that this stuff writes itself, I'm kinda scared!. I feel sorry for the poor guy, but it's just too much fun! Oh well, until the next thrilling episode of Okami-san or more like the tales of Ryoushi road to Manhood.


	2. A Girl in Denial

( I've updated, I hope to get at least one review for the story. I want more die-hard fans of the series and get some suggestions. Enjoy the new CHAPTER! )

N-Ever since the last chapter, well yeah I can totally say that. Reason being I am the Narrator, anyway. Where we left off last, Ryoushi was doing his job and met a girl named Naiyo. Who seems to have a hidden Agenda that involves Ryoushi, but aside from that someone seems to be having her own problems at the moment. Little Ryouko is heading home with Ringo as she recalls Naiyo in the arms of Ryoushi.

I was flooded with many emotions this day, I was angry,..sad, and very confused with what to do. I knew that I couldn't admit my feelings to him, it was too soon for me to shed my wolf clothing. Yet, when the client had kissed him on the cheek. I felt my teeth grind together and I wanted to punch her out. Had he found someone else? he said that he would wait for me.

Ringo was watching her best friend just moving along the path, as she wondered if she was still mad a Ryoushi. Of course, she was never angry at him now a days...more like she is feeling threatened by another women. She had seen Naiyo kiss Ryoshi on the cheek and it just threw her off more than usual.

" Ryouko, maybe you should talk about your feelings more "

" I don't have anything to talk about Ringo, just leave me alone "

" I'm just saying, that girl has really put you on edge. Maybe Ryoushi will become her Bum instead of yours. Won't that finally get rid of him off your shoulder? "

I felt the full force of Ringo word's, could they be true? A feeling deep down in my chest had started to turn sour, I wanted to fall to my knee's because of the intensity of this pain. Yet, I pushed through it by doing what I did best. I had gotten up and walked away from Ringo without a word to her. Where I was going was simple, the gym to blow some steam.

Ringo looked at me with a dark smile on her face, as she started to skip towards home. When I had reached the gym, I took to the showers and letting the cold water hit my body. Ringo's words still ringed through my mind, could Ryoushi stop chasing me and go for another. This one was giving him attention; I knew that he didn't leave me for that other girl from before. Yet, this time he was holding her in his arms unlike the last girl that wanted him.

Who was this Naiyo girl, she was a part of the school….yet I knew little of her. Maybe it was time to keep an eye on her…..no it was too soon for that. It would look like I cared about Ryoushi…which I did. I just disliked anyone to know about that, it was something that was going to take a long time to admit. I turned off the shower, clearing my thoughts for now and put on my gym clothe. Tight shorts and a loose white tee shirt with my boxing gloves ready.

I started with my one-two combos, hitting the punching bag with all her strength. Then switched up between cross-counters and then into a high uppercut into the center of the bag. Causing a ripple throughout the bag, picturing the image of that girl onto it caused me to go full out. Punching the bag in quick succession until the very chain that held it up were bending out of place.

" I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM! "

The very last punch had used all my strength causing the chain to snap into pieces. The bag had crashed onto the ground and the sand was pouring out. I could feel myself breathing rather harshly, when I finally snapped out of my train of thought. Looking around the gym, everyone was staring at me and I felt my face turn into a strawberry. Taking this chance to run away from the gym without even looking back, had I really just broke the punching bag and yelled out those very words.

This was really getting out of hand now, the more I keep my emotions in…I become fiercer toward others. I had decided to focus on getting home, and getting to sleep. That way I could try to forget about this whole day and focus on the next. When I got home, Ringo was already asleep in bed. It wasn't much but I had decided to hit the sack as well, hoping that the next day will be better.

N- It seems that our little Ryouko has her own issues, maybe she would finally tell Ryoushi the truth….Nah, it would be way too soon for that. Also I wouldn't want to cross her after she had broken that punching bag. Man her fists are like steel, poor Ryoushi having to deal with this. Yet, what will go on now….let's just see, how this morning will turn out? Right?

I awoke to the sound of bird's chirping away at the window. I got up a little drowsy, while my hair was all out of place. I wondered if it mattered now, I went into the shower while Ringo was cooking up breakfast. Taking the time to brush my hair, put on my Wolf's clothing and sat down at the table. Ringo had brought the food to the table and smiled at me brightly.

" Are you okay now? "

" Yeah, I got over it now. Can we just drop that subject for now? "

" Sure, Ryouko. Let's just have a relaxing day, it is Friday after all! "

I nodded to Ringo and just ate my breakfast without a word. We quickly rushed to school, meeting up with Ryoushi with a punch to the face. Then passing by the whole day was like nothing, after class the three of them went to Otoji bank to see if anyone has a request for them. Surprisingly this was the worst outcome for all of them; Naiyo Yuki was sitting on the sofa talking with the Alice about a request. She perked up, when she saw Ryoushi come through the door and waved at him.

I felt a spike of anger towards her for a brief moment but I was able to contain myself. I glared at her, while she walked up to the three of us with her perfect smile.

" Hey, I have a request for you three! "

" What is it? " I said first out of everyone.

" I need Actors for the play, See Snow white had gotten sick and the prince had quit because of it. So I am down two main roles, I need replacements for this play…..since you helped me so much, I need to request your help again. So what do you say? "

I looked from Ringo and Ryoushi, as we tried to think of this. We had to accept the offer to help our fellow student….no matter how much I don't want to. Alice was already setting up our schedule for this play, it was going to be tough….wait a minute. We're going to be the lead roles!?

"Perfect, then let the show go on! " Naiyo said as she smiled at the three of us. Yet, it was far from just normal as she was going to have fun with them.

N- Man, Ryouko has to deal with this Naiyo girl now. I place my bets on her, but what the new girl can do is a mystery. What will happen to our hero's, will Ryoushi finally pull himself together. Oh well, until the next thrilling episode of Okami-san or more like the tales of Ryoushi road to Manhood.


End file.
